1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active-matrix display device including light-emitting elements in its pixels, and a method for driving the same. Furthermore, the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus in which such a display device is incorporated as a display or a monitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, development of flat self-luminous display devices including organic EL (electroluminescence) devices as light-emitting elements is being actively promoted. The organic EL device is based on a phenomenon that an organic thin film emits light in response to application of an electric field thereto. The organic EL device can be driven by application voltage of 10 V or lower, and thus has low power consumption. Furthermore, because the organic EL device is a self-luminous element that emits light by itself, it does not need an illuminating unit and thus easily allows reduction in the weight and thickness of a display device. Moreover, the response speed of the organic EL device is as very high as about several microseconds, which causes no image lag in displaying of a moving image.
Among the flat self-luminous display devices including the organic EL devices in the pixels, particularly an active-matrix display device in which thin film transistors are integrally formed as drive elements in the respective pixels is being actively developed. Active-matrix flat self-luminous display devices are disclosed in e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2003-255856, 2003-271095, 2004-133240, 2004-029791, and 2004-093682.